


Touch Me

by hartworm



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Um..touchy, romantic talking, the plot is Zero is dumb that’s the plot, this is just romantic junk with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartworm/pseuds/hartworm
Summary: “Is this ok?” X cooed sweetly in his ear piece. His fingers on his other hand wound gently through his hair, and teased the rims of his helmet. Zero almost ripped the thing off.“Yes,” he managed. X sat behind him in the darkness of his quarters. Zero was almost too eager to let him inside.





	Touch Me

X’s fingers skirted dangerously down the chestplate of his armor, down to the fasteners that kept it tight around his chest. Zero could nearly feel his fingertips above his synthetic skin. He almost shuddered. 

“Is this ok?” X cooed sweetly in his ear piece. His fingers on his other hand wound gently through his hair, and teased the rims of his helmet. Zero almost ripped the thing off. 

“Yes,” he managed. X sat behind him in the darkness of his quarters. Zero was almost too eager to let him inside. 

He never could say no to X. 

“Good,” he murmured softly. Zero could swear he was melting. 

Their relationship was something new to Zero. Part of him always knew he had feelings for X. And X was never very subtle when it came to his emotions. Everything with him was distinct and clear. He was built for feeling, something Zero couldn’t help feeling jealous of. Nevertheless, both hunters found themselves together that night, tucked together in Zero’s room. 

X played with the latch on Zero’s armor. 

“May I?” The words flowed gently from his mouth. Zero thought he was dreaming. 

“Wait, X…” Zero suddenly felt unsure. “You may not like what you find…” X only stared at him, fingers teasing small circles on his lower back. 

“I assure you, I will,” X grinned cheekily. Zero couldn’t believe he was with him. X curled up closer to him, tracing the seams of his armor. “Unless you’d really rather keep it on,” he added quickly. Zero sighed. 

“It’s just that...after so many repairs…” he stumbled over his words. Suddenly, Zero wasn’t sure how to explain what was wrong with him. 

“Oh Zero,” X sighed. “Is that what you’re worried about?” He wrapped his arms around Zero’s waist. 

Zero looked away, nodding. X’s arms tightened around him, as he buries his face in his hair. 

“Don’t be, you’re beautiful, Zero…” X said into his hair. Zero let out a small laugh. X was so nice to him, it hurt. 

“And you are too, X…” he said. “If you really think so...take it off then…” 

X didn’t need any more permission, quickly unclasping Zero’s armor, and carefully removing the chest plate. It fell to the floor with a resounding thud, and X wasted no time with the bodysuit underneath. Zero felt a smile on his lips at his partner’s eagerness. 

His smile faded as cold air met his synthetic skin. He bit his lip, feeling X’s eyes examining his back. 

Synthetic skin behaved very strangely. 

Zero had taken a lot of damage in his life, some fatal, some not. Repairing damage to the whole body meant having to replace the damaged skin. Which is not easily done, leaving what would be equivalent to scars. No matter how many times he was rebuilt, there was always evidence of whatever injury there was. 

X traced fine lines into his back, his soft fingertips hovering slightly over the faded marks. Zero did his best to hold still, holding back a shudder at the touch. Physical contact still wasn’t something he was used to. 

“Is it what you expected..?” Zero murmured. X’s fingers glided down his back, tracing every scar and artificial muscle down to just below his hips. 

“Absolutely beautiful…” he whispered back. Zero couldn’t be more sure he was in love with him. X pressed a small kiss on his back. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me Zero…” he mumbled. 

“X…” Zero rolled over to face him. X smirked at him, his eyes tracing over the toned muscle. 

“My, you’ve been hiding a lot from me, Zero,” X teased. Zero rolled his eyes, fumbling for the fasteners of X’s armor. 

“May I do the honors?” He asked. X nodded, an eager smile on his face. Zero quickly pulled away the armor, fingers trembling as he worked with the body suit underneath. 

“Here,” X said, pulling it off for him. Zero glanced at the remaining pelvic armor, but didn’t say anything. His eyes wandered over X’s body. 

Softly toned, small scars from repairs, but X was still strongly built. Zero caught himself staring. 

“Oh my, am I so beautiful you’ve no words left?” He giggled. Zero rolled his eyes, hesitantly tracing a hand down the side of his body, feeling the curve of his hip. 

“I suppose,” he mumbled. X grinned, placing a hand on Zero’s chest. He traced small circles with his thumb. Zero couldn’t hold back a shudder this time. 

X smiled, almost triumphantly, his finger moving slowly over every artificial ab. 

“You’re so beautiful…” he breathed. Zero’s core leapt at every small word. He was sure now he was melting by how hot his face felt. X suddenly looked up at him, and pressed his lips against Zero’s in a faux kiss. 

“Say something nice to me,” he murmured against his lips. Zero felt X’s hot breath on his cheeks and all the thoughts he’d been having until now felt blocked somewhere between his brain and his throat. 

“X…” he murmured. X looked at his so expectantly. He pulled his lips away and snaked a hand around his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Zero felt his warm breath now on his collarbone. The gentle rhythm of each breath like a warm heartbeat against his skin. 

“Please?” X mumbled softly. Zero found himself winding his hands through X’s soft hair. 

“You’re...so lovely…” Zero sighed. “I don’t deserve you at all…” X giggled. 

“What makes you say that?” He asked, tilting his head up and mumbling into his ear. Zero clumsily put a hand on X’s waist, pulling him closer against him. 

“You’re so kind…and smart…and sensitive. And you understand people and feelings…and I don’t-“ X suddenly pecked him on his lips, stopping his train of thought. Zero suddenly couldn’t take it anymore, and put a hand on the back of X’s head and pulled him in for a real kiss. 

X didn’t hesitate at all, instantly kissing back with as much passion as Zero pulled him in with. Without breaking the kiss, Zero took hold of X’s shoulders and pinned him down under him. Zero felt X’s hands wander across his chest, down to his hips. In turn, he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into X’s mouth, and X complied with parted lips. 

When they finally broke apart, Zero felt his systems overheating terribly. He collapsed next to X, catching his breath, pushing aside all system warnings. X frowned. 

“Are you too tired to continue?” He asked softly. Zero panted a little, feeling embarrassed he wasn’t built for such activities. He simply nodded slowly. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled. Tonight was the furthest he’d ever gone with romantic activities. He hadn’t realized his systems would be effected this way. 

X shook his head, putting a hand on his cheek.   
“That’s ok...we can take our time…” Zero put his hand over X’s small one, guiding it to his mouth and kissing his palm. 

“Thank you…” he mumbled, pulling X so close he could feel the heat from his skin just as clearly as his own. 

The two of them fell asleep, clinging tightly to each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my other wips* not today


End file.
